This I Will Repeat To The Day I Die
by delena.everthorn7
Summary: A tale of reincarnation and finding your soulmate. Klaroline One-Shot


**This I Will Repeat To The Day I Die**

**Hi all, this is my first ever one shot. And yes I sat down to write a new chapter for Change the Past, but this came out instead, sorry :/ CTP should be updated in the next week or so, its next chapter is about a third written. If you haven't read it feel free to check it out. This is a bit angsty but I promise there's a happy ending. Xoxo Elle P.S: Please review, it means a lot to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or TO but I like to wish I did. This is completely unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own feel free to point them out.**

In the Ancient times, people believed in reincarnation. The simple idea of repetition and fresh starts. A life, as fleeting as a shooting star, re-living itself over and over in another form.

Plato created the idea of soulmates, a single person with four arms, four legs, and two heads. Split from each other by a divine ruler, Zeus. Fear of their power, their love, they are split into two separate beings, doomed to spend the rest of their lives trying to complete themselves.

I believe in a combination of the two. People repeat life over and over until they can fully be with their true half, to live together, then die together. To be at peace. Reincarnation, I have witnessed myself and in that moment it took my breath away. I've never spoken about it before, merely filing it away for another time or age. And then there are soulmates. Something I and countless others have never experienced, but I have faith. Hope. And I am a dreamer.

The first time they meet, they are young children. It is a fleeting moment. Their eyes meet for a brief second and there is a flicker, a split second where on some level, they know they've found each other, but she is a werewolf and a few years later he watches as his father drains her of life and feels a ripping sensation that comes and goes so quickly he might of imagined it if not for the feeling he had after it. Emptiness. Loneliness. Pain. A few hours later, he kills his mother yet it does nothing to heal the pit in the bottom of his stomach, and he spends the next few hundred years in agony.

The second time they meet, its over 400 years later and they see each other across the room at one of the infamous Mikaelson balls. There is a flicker of recognition in his eyes when he sees her, but it has been too many years now for him to remember. She is human now, with no ties to the supernatural other than himself. She exudes vitality as she walks across the room to meet him. Her radiance, her youth, lights up the room. They spend the rest of the night dancing in each others arms, content just to be together for the time. As the night comes to a close, he kisses her cheek softly, promising to pay her a visit in the morning. She never makes it back to her home, her carriage is overrun by pagans. He finds her the next morning bled out on the side of the road. Tears stream down his face, a rare show of emotion for a girl he barely knew. The next few hundred years are hell. He throws himself into the search for the doppelganger. And when they finally find her, he discovers his brother has fallen in love, and so he tells him what he has been telling himself for years, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not feel, and we do not care." Yes, the next years are hell.

The next time they meet, there is a war covering half of Europe. He sees her through a haze of injured soldiers, caught in a sort of trance. When their eyes meet she flashes him a bright smile and approaches him blonde curls bouncing. The light at the end of the tunnel and for the first time in a long time, he feels hope. 3 weeks later he proposes with a delicate gold band surrounding a rare blue marquise cut diamond. Through teary eyes she agrees and they are blissfully happy until the raid. Standing at her grave, he knows his heart is broken and he is again filled with the emptiness. Two days later he fakes his death, slipping away for the next few years.

Their fourth meeting is not much later and in an unexpected way. In a need for solitude, he goes on a trek through the Andes where he encounters a humming bird. It stare at him for a few moments, and he can hear its tiny heart pattering. When it finally flies away, he is left with inexplicable thoughts of humanity, and he remembers himself. He contemplates the life he could have led had he not become a vampire. The possibility of fatherhood, a wife, living together, dying together and a single tear escapes his eye as he continues his journey. Two weeks later, he gets a small tattoo on his left hip, a reminder of the small creature that made him question his life. And for the first time in years, he feels a tiny stir in his heart.

Their final meeting is one he could never have anticipated. This time she is a vampire, and she is stunning. This time, she hates him with a fire that could burn an entire forest, but he is perserverant, and he knows he has all the time in the world to make her his. He tells her of his trek in the Andes, and when he does he thinks he sees a flicker in her eyes, but he brushes it off as a trick of the light.

When they finally unite, its as if a wind blew through him. All the anger, the loneliness, the resentment blows out of him with a single kiss. The kiss jolts her awake and she gasps against his lips. When he opens his eyes, he watches as the memories of their past lives return to her. The kiss is a promise, a silent vow as they take each others hands and leave behind the darkness that is Mystic Falls. They go to the only place that ever brought him peace in her absence, only to find it overrun by a vampire he created. Two weeks later Marcel is dead and his followers gone. The leave New Orleans in the hands of Elijah and Rebekah in favor of travel.

And they travel. To all the places he promised her and more. Paris, London, Rome, Tokyo, Berlin, Athens, Moscow, even Bali. A half a century later they return to New Orleans, where his siblings happily hand over the throne.

Finally, in the city of the supernatural they thrive. The perfect balance of the light and the dark, complementing each other perfectly. They rule New Orleans with a gentle touch, guiding it to the peak of perfection. Exactly two years after their return to the city, he proposes. As he places the diamond onto her finger, a flash of light bursts out around them, covering the city in a blanket of peace. When they recover from the jolt, it is no longer the sound of two separate hearts beating out of time, but instead sounds like one. Stunned, they each place a hand on the others heart, looking at each other in wonder at their synchronicity.

Though they love the Quarter, every hundred years or so, the couple takes off, leaving the city to travel. But they always return. The city is as much a part of them as their family, and somehow they can never stay away more than 50 years. They've made it the quintessential city on a hill. One that the rest of the world looks up to. Humans commend the police force and government officials, but everyone else knows the truth. The soulmates are reunited, and unable to die they merely bask in their love for one another until the end of time. The perfect King and Queen, able to rule for eternity.

They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results, but is what they have insane? Are we insane to hope for this? To spend our lives and the next searching for our other halves? If this is insanity then fine. Love is crazy, love is irrational, love is dangerous. But love is hope, it's belief, it's faith. It's written in the stars that one day, we will find our other halves. One day, we will be at peace.

_Fin._

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! Xoxo Elle**


End file.
